De héroes y monstruos bajo una luz roja
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: ¿Realmente nos contaron todo lo que pasó en ese largo año? ¿Qué fue lo que los ojos de Hector no vieron? No todos sobrevivieron, no todos fueron tratados como se merecían, la luna roja no nos dejó ver todo lo que ocurrió
1. Más allá de la muerte

__**ATENCIÓN:** Este capítulo contiene spoilers de "La cosecha de samhein" y "Los hijos de las tinieblas" si no los has leido, no sigas

* * *

_Me estoy muriendo, ya no puedo respirar,_

_apenas me quedan fuerzas, pero no quiero llorar._

_¿Por qué? Dime por qué me toca sufrir,_

_el culpable de esto vive y yo tengo que morir._

_(Shé, Adios mamá)_

* * *

_1.Más allá de la muerte_

—Te quiero, Maddie—Esas son mis últimas palabras, la muerte me llama, y por unos segundo el miedo a lo desconocido, que esta maldita ciudad sabe tan bien como sacar, toma el control de mi mente, pero me fijo en esos ojos verdes tan parecidos a los míos y decido que, si tengo que morir, me iré con algo bonito en la mente.

Siento un calor sofocante pero, sorprendentemente, no es lo último que captan mis sentidos, una luz blanca me ciega, una luz en la que poco a poco se dibujan manchas, manchas que me inquietan, pero el miedo no me impide acercarme a ellas. Cuando he recorrido la mitad del camino que me separa de lo que parecen estatuas hechas de cristal algo tira de mi camisa, miro hacia abajo donde una niña me mira con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres? —Si algo he aprendido en esta última semana es a ser desconfiado.

—Me llamo Cassandra—Contesta con una sonrisa aún mayor mientras me toma de la mano.

Me lleva hasta la primera estatua e intuyo que algo raro pasa, si está ahí tiene que estar muerto, pero ¿Quién es ese que se hace llamar Marco?

—Mistral le mató y ocupó su lugar, yo le traje aquí, a mi sueño, como a ti

El miedo inunda mi ser mientras todo cobra sentido, Mistral mató a Marco, fue él quien me empujó hasta esa maldita puerta, el significado de protección que conozco dista mucho de lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a correr, tengo que salvar a Maddie, pero mi cuerpo no responde y caigo al suelo, escucho una voz de mujer antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro.

"Estás en mi sueño, necio. No puedes escapar…"

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Esta primera viñeta es sobre el personaje más pelirrojo y guay de toda la saga, cuya muerte fue cruel e injusta...**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Algo?**


	2. Sentimientos encontrados

**Aviso: **Este capitulo contiene spoilers de La Sombra de la Luna

**Disclaimer: **Lamentablemente todos los personajes aquí nombrados pertenecen a Cotrina

_Mírame y trata de entender_

_que bajo esta piel hay miedos también_

_he caído más de lo que te crees_

_y no somos tan distintos..._

* * *

_-Te quiero_

_-¿Me tomas el pelo?-Cambió la perplejidad por una risa cruel, una risa que atravesaba mis sentimientos como cuchillas afiladas; no sabía que tus propios sentimientos se podían volver contra ti, pero lo hacían, al igual que la espada de Ricardo atravesó su cuerpo sin que tuviésemos posibilidades de hacer nada._

_o-o-o_

Empiezo a odiar a la dichosa luna roja, a pesar de lo mucho que hemos esperado su llegada, y eso me demuestra lo mucho que me ha cambiado, antes hubiese sido incapaz de odiar algo, por el simple hecho de que el odio es un sentimiento.

Pero lo que más odio es sentirme rechazado y débil. Porque Natalia me trata como si fuera un muñeco de trapo que puede controlar y tirar al suelo. Sin embargo lo que realmente me molesta es que sé que si actúa como lo hace es porque se siente insegura y quiere demostrar que tiene poder haciendo sentir inferiores a los demás.

Aunque no me voy a rendir, he aguantado muchos años aislado del mundo; he sobrevivido a Rocavarancolia durante casi un año; y ahora soy un demiurgo, puedo dotar de vida a objetos inanimados ¿Quién dice que no pueda enamorar a una chica?

* * *

**¿Reviews? ¿Piedras? ¿Algo?**


	3. Cambiar

**Disclaimer:** ni Rocavarancolia ni los personajes me pertencen, todo pertenece a Jose Antonio Cotrina.

**ATENCIÓN: **Este capítulo contiene spoilers de La Sombra de la Luna

* * *

_Han muerto todos los míos_

_Solo yo sigo en pie_

_Todos eran mis amigos_

_Pero pronto los veré_

_(Warcry, Nana)_

Y la batalla termina; y la calma regresa; y la muerte se lleva prácticamente todo, ya solo quedan unas pocas de nuestras vidas.

¿Por qué mi cuerpo sigue en pie? Esta maldita ciudad no tiene suficiente con que vea morir a mis amigos, también me obliga a vivir para mantener su recuerdo.

Y es que las llamas de la destrucción se encendieron una vez más para llevárselo todo por delante; ni si quiera nuestras lágrimas han logrado pararlas.

Mañana volveré a ser Andras Sula, pero hoy no, _necesito_ ser Adrian. Por unas horas romperé la promesa que le hice a Alex y sacaré todo el miedo.

Y por momentos desearía que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, que yo siguiese siendo un muchacho normal. Desearía no haber contemplado tanta muerte.

Rocavarancolia me ha dañado y ha construido una coraza alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me ha hecho crecer y ha conseguido que aborrezca las ilusiones de antaño, las realidades de ahora. Me ha demostrado que la vida sigue y que quedarse parado no es una opción. Y aunque me pese me ha enseñado a ser egoísta, a correr por mi vida y no mirar atrás, a ignorar los gritos para que no molesten, a esperar siempre lo peor.

_"—Lo siento… No pude cumplir mi promesa. Me habría gustado hacerlo, pero no fui capaz…—Sus ojos verdes me miraban con tristeza, con verdadero anhelo. Lo pensaba realmente._

_—Me salvaste—Le dije—Nos salvaste a todos. Sin ti no habríamos entrado en la torre Serpentaria. Sin ti no habríamos tenido la magia y sin ella estaríamos todos muertos… ¿Y llevarme a casa, dices? ¿Dónde crees que estoy? —No permitiría que volviese a morir creyéndose inútil, él era el mayor héroe de todos."_

Y no voy a permitir que su muerte haya sido en vano. Por él seguiré adelante, por él y por los demás.

Por todos ellos reconstruiremos el reino por el que lucharon y perecieron.


End file.
